The Volvo
by Jamillia
Summary: A typical school Monday, and Edward is willing to help Bella out with some of the stress. Suggestive themes, slightly OOC, but REALLY GOOD! especially for any one who loves Bella and Edward
1. The Volvo

**This is my seventh story. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Why the heck would Stephanie Meyer write a foreplay scene in a theatre during class? Anyways, they are her characters, I just had some fun with them.**

Great! Monday again and I was already swamped with homework. Teachers are always saying they're here to help you, and then they pile on the assignments. Talk about being hypocritical! At least school was over and I didn't have to get more.

Edward had walked me to the car, helped me in and kissed my forehead – his usual routine. We were now speeding down the road at his, also usual, 90 miles per hour. I sighed, fearing I would never be used to it, and turned my head to face the window. Unfortunately, the blurring trees made me nauseous and I closed my eyes to help keep from throwing up.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Edward's smooth, musical voice asked.

"Ughh!"

"Would you like me to slow down?"

"That would be nice," I responded, a hint of frustration still in my voice.

What had been a mocking tone quickly became serious. "What's wrong, Bella?"

"Nothing, just school. There is so much homework."

"Would you like me to help you?"

"No, thanks."

"Bella?"

"Hmmm?"

"Bella, open your eyes, love."

I did as he asked and realized we were stopped. However, looking around, I found nothing but trees. There wasn't a road or house in sight, and this was certainly not the way to the Cullen's mansion. I looked over at Edward curious as to where he took us, and found him staring intently at me, love flooding his eyes.

He leaned over and unbuckled my seat belt. Then, in one swift motion, he gently repositioned our bodies so he was sitting on my seat and I was on his lap facing him. My heart was suddenly racing at the close contact, and I was gasping for much needed air.

"I love you, Bella," he breathed. My face was covered with his cold, sweet breath. I inhaled deeply to catch some of the delicious scent.

Gently, his hands glided across my clothed torso. They massaged my back, my waist, my stomach, my arms, and finally, my breasts. I arched my back toward him, needing more of his touch.

In response, he pushed my shirt off my body and repeated his previous motions. This time, though, he was kissing me. When I inevitably needed air, his lips journeyed down, placing feathery kisses along my neck and chest.

His hands and lips met at my breasts. As is mouth carefully licked, sucked, and kissed one breast, one hand massaged the other as the second hand held my back to keep from falling.

How sweet and passionate his touch was! All this time it had caused my lower body to react as well; I was terribly wet and ached for a release.

The eternity spent in our position was certainly not enough, but his mouth had returned to mine. The kiss was chaste but still conveyed all our passion.

"Breath, Bella."

Breath? I focused all my effort on inhaling and was met by his scent. The lovely smell was encouragement enough to continue. Clearly satisfied, I felt Edward reposition our bodies and my mind was pulled away from its focus on breathing.

My back remained in its position against the car, but Edward had slid the seat back. Now, my lower body was resting on his knees, leaving my entire self in his view. Nervous, I felt my face flush scarlet.

"May I?" he asked, tugging at my jeans. I looked up at his face. His eyes sparkled and held my gaze.

What had he said? I nodded my head. Whatever he wanted he could do.

He pulled my pants down, continuing to hold my watch. Once my jeans had made their way off my body, his fingers danced their way up my legs. Meeting at my core, one hand pulled my panties to the side as the other carefully stroked at my very welcoming body.

What a wonderful feeling. Such an amazing feeling. My body tingled and I moaned. The response encouraged Edward and I felt the pressure increase.

The feeling that had been building was nearing release. As one finger slipped in me, I felt myself collapse. The wonderful feeling of release was intoxicating.

Several long moments were spent in a peaceful silence. As I neared my return to complete consciousness, a low chuckle and hard impact filled my senses.

Opening my eyes to look around, I was now in the back seat. Edward, still chuckling, looked around the passenger seat at me.

"Get dressed, love," he said. I followed his gaze down to the floor where all my clothes waited.

As I got dressed, Edward began driving out of the forest and home. Despite his current activity, I was blisteringly aware of his liquid gold-stare watching me through the rear-view mirror.


	2. Edward's POV

**This is my seventh story from Edward's point of view.. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Why the heck would Stephanie Meyer write a foreplay scene in a theatre during class? Anyways, they are her characters, I just had some fun with them.**

Another day of tedious, boring classes was finally over with. I had some homework, but it wouldn't take me very long. I stood outside of the locker rooms, waiting for Bella. She looked upset. Worried, I listened in on Mike's thoughts.

_Bella wasn't too bad today. She didn't fall down once. Maybe she's in a good mood. I'll call her later._

I growled softly as Bella approached. I would certainly have to be careful with the phone later today.

I took her hand and led her to the car. She stumbled once, but found her footing before I had to catch her. Careful not to let her trip again, I picked her up and set her down on the passenger seat. Her face still looked upset, and I kissed her forehead, hoping to make her feel better.

Stepping back, I closed the door and walked as quickly as I could to my side. Sliding in, I turned the key in the ignition and drove toward her house.

"Are you alright, Bella?" I asked.

"Ughh!"

"Would you like me to slow down?"

"That would be nice," she responded.

I glanced over at her face, and sure enough, she was still upset. Her eyes were closed and her head was thrown back like she was sick.

"What's wrong, Bella?" I asked, worried her health really was faltering.

"Nothing, just school. There is so much homework."

"Would you like me to help you?" I was exceptional at every subject, and more. Anything for her, would be my honor; even if it involved school work.

"No, thanks."

"Bella?"

"Hmmm?"

"Bella, open your eyes, love."

Her beautiful, chocolate eyes fluttered open and looked around. I had found a gap in the trees and driven through the forest toward another meadow just few yards from the road. I grinned, pleased that I didn't get a scratch on the car. Rosalie would have been quite upset.

As her gaze floated back to me, I stared at her lovingly. She was always so amazing. The rush of peace and lust flooding her eyes was too much and I had to get closer.

I unbuckled her seatbelt and scooted myself over the console so I could take her place. Then I set her down on my lap facing me. Her heart was racing and she was gasping for her. It was amazing the affect I could have on her.

"I love you, Bella," I said. My breath swept over her face and she inhaled deeply. I was pleased she was calming down, and gave her a few seconds more to relax.

When I was sure she was okay, I reached out to massage her body. My hands rubbed along her entire torso, hoping to cool down her overheating body and take her mind off of the work she would be facing later on. Clearly enjoying the feeling, her back arched into my touch. She wanted more and I was happy to oblige to her silent wish.

I hooked my fingers at the rim of her shirt and lifted it off her body, carrying her bra with it. The clothes were casually tossed into the back seat as I began kissing her. Her skin was delicious. I was left in heaven from this simple touch.

As my kisses went lower my hands rose to her soft, delicate, pale breasts. Happy to please her my left hand massaged one as my mouth carefully tended to the other. I moved my right hand to hold her back and keep her from falling.

"Breath, Bella." She hadn't inhaled for several seconds, and I was worried she would faint on me. Pausing for a bit, I watched her carefully, hoping she would listen.

As her lips parted to suck in some air, I slid the chair back. Her lower body was now resting on my knees, giving me a full view of her body. Fully aware of the new situation, her cheeks flushed.

"May I?" I didn't want to embarrass her further. I wouldn't continue if she didn't want it. To make my intentions clear, I tugged at her jeans gently.

Her face looked up at me. Eyes sparkling, cheeks flushed, she was more beautiful than I could imagine. She was my angel.

When her gaze met mine, she nodded. I knew she would do that regardless, she trusted me far too much. But, I had come too far to stop without permission.

I pulled her pants down and tossed the jeans in the back as well. A pile of clothes had built up.

Careful not to scare her, my fingers glided up her legs and met at her, now wet, center. It had a slightly different smell to it. But, her delicious, freesia-smelling blood was rushing there, making it stand out.

One hand pulled her panties off to the side, careful not to tear them of hurt her. With my other hand, I gently stroked her delicate flesh.

She moaned and her body shuttered slightly. I knew it wasn't from the cold so much as the pleasure. That was very encouraging. Wanting to please her more, I applied a bit more pressure.

As she neared release, I slid one finger inside of her and felt her muscles spasm. My legs stretched out so that if she fell, I could catch her.

She did, eyes closed, arms limp, completely relaxed. I watched her for several long moments until her lips pulled up into a smile.

I pulled my hands away and chuckled a bit as I carefully tossed her into the back seat. The impact startled her and she opened her eyes to stare at me.

"Get dressed, love," I said. My eyes flickered across her body and down at the clothes, silently explaining my meaning.

I waited until she made a move to dress herself before starting the car and driving away.


End file.
